Remebering
by FQS15
Summary: Saunders goes to visit the grave of a friend. - Characters In This Story: Saunders, Lt. Hanley, Caje, Kirby


A gentleman who looked to be in his late 60's parked his car and climbed out, his eyes roamed across the many graves with small American flags attached to each of them. Carefully he made his way down one row and stopped in front a certain one, the flowers that had been in the vase were brown and wilted. He took them out and placed in some new ones, roses. That had been **His** favorite.

"Well, it's been a little while hasn't it." He said staring at the grave, "Sorry I missed our weekly talk, I went to visit my sister and her family for a while so I couldn't make it." He paused and sighed, "We're going to be having a reunion later today, everyone's coming. They're looking forward to it too, just wish you could be there." His mind wandered as he thought back to that fateful day, the ground beneath him seemed to transform into a battleground and the tweeting of birds melted away as gunshots and canons roared around him.

_Saunders gripped his gun tightly as he ran forward, "Fall back! Fall back!" He yelled to the men. They wasted no second as they scrambled away from the battle. "Get going!" He yelled. He looked over to his left just as a shell exploded near where the Lt. had been._

_ "Lt!" He rushed over to the side of his friend and dragged him into a trench. He blanched at the sickening sight before him, Hanley's entire right arm was gone as was part of his leg and face. "Medic!" He screamed, "I need a medic!" He ripped off his sleeve and tied it around the stump of the Lt. shoulder._

_ "Hold on, I'll get you out of here." He whispered._

_ " ..Saunders... " Hanley grunted clenching his teeth together from the pain, "Get out of here, I'm not going to make it." _

_ "Don't say that," growled Saunders as he did his best to stop the bleeding._

_ "I mean it, get out, that's an order!" _

_ "No sir!" He peeked out from the hole and looked around, gunpowder smoke was heavy in the air, maybe, just maybe it would give enough cover for him to drag the Lt. back to safety. He glanced down at Hanley and saw that the man had passed out, "Sorry sir, this is going to hurt." He grabbed Hanley and dragged him out of the hole._

_ Then he ran like a mad man trying to be as gentle as possible while half dragging half carrying his friend. Once he was far enough away, he slowed down and came to a stop. He couldn't keep dragging Hanley, he laid his friend down and hacked off some branches to make a litter. He kept going for he didn't know how long before he saw the rest of his platoon. They saw him and ran over._

_Saunders fell to the ground panting, "Doc.." He murmured. _

_Doc crouched beside Hanley and felt for a pulse, he then leaned over and put his ear against the Lt's chest. He stood up and slowly shook his head. _

_Saunders swallowed and ran his hand through his hair, it seemed impossible that his friend was dead. He'd almost been like an older brother. _

_His men watched the heart-wrenching scene with broken hearts, they knew how close Saunders had been to Hanley._

_Saunders went up to a tree and kicked it, over and over. He hadn't even become aware of the tears that were coursing down his cheeks, "Sergeant.." Caje. said laying a hand on Saunders shoulder, "We have to go, da krauts could be on us any second." _

_Saunders nodded, they picked up the Lt's body and began the trek back to their lines._

Saunders shook himself out of the flashback and looked up at the sky, it had darkened considerably since when he had arrived, "I'll see you again next week." He murmured patting the grave.

A gentle wind blew through the cemetery and seemed to wrap itself around Saunders, he looked over his shoulder saw the Lt. standing there still dressed in his army outfit, "Lt?" He asked.

"Hi Saunders," Hanley said smiling. He looked like he had when they were still in the army, "How're things here?"

"Oh, I guess they're okay." Saunders didn't know if he was hallucinating or not.

"Heard you guys were having a reunion." Hanley threw back his head and laughed at the shocked expression on Saunders face, "Yes, I hear what you tell me. Always do." He looked around and saw how it was almost dark, "Well, I won't keep you. Bye Sergeant." He saluted Saunders and then smiled as he slowly disappeared.

"...Bye Lieutenant.."

"Hey, Sergeant!" Saunders looked up to see Kirby and Caje making their way toward him, "Who was that in the cemetery with you?" Kirby asked.

"Just an old friend." Saunders replied.

"Oh, well, where'd he go?"

"Back to where he came from."

Kirby and Caje gave Saunders an inquisitive look but didn't receive another answer. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you." Caje said as they walked back to their cars.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, well.. let's go." As they drove away from the cemetery, Saunders glanced at his rearview mirror and saw a lone soldier standing at the edge waving goodbye.


End file.
